runesofmagicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Runes
thumb|400px =Runen= De verscheidenheid aan mysterieuze Runen, die door de God Ayvenas gecreëerd zijn, zorgden voor het onstaan van de wereld Taborea. Alle krachten die tot de beschikking van de bevolking staan, staan direct of indirect in verband met de Runen. Met andere woorden: iemand die jarenlang traint om de krachten te leren kennen, zal uiteindelijk de immense krachten onder de knie krijgen. Maar de kennis men nodig heeft om de wereld te overheersen, is bijna oneindig groot. Elk van de antieke symbolen huisvesten unieke krachten, die gecombineerd kunnen worden met een ander symbool, om zo tot een nog sterker effect te komen. Door zinnen, paragrafen en hele hoofdstukken uit het hoofd te leren, kan iemand de kundigheid verwerven om leven te scheppen of absolute vernietiging af te roepen. Dankzij het oude koninkrijk begrepen de mensen de runen en hun enorme krachten. Ze beheersten het en waren in staat om het te gebruiken in hun voordeel. Maar toen het koninkrijk in verval begon te treden, en de ondergang van de rijken zich aankondigde, ging bijna alle kennis omtrent de runen verloren. Vandaag heeft de mens nog amper kennis over de runen, maar ze maken langzaam maar zeker vooruitgang. Zo ontdekten ze al enkele magische systemen. Bijvoorbeeld, een mage is in staat om de elementen te beïnvloeden en ze voor de goede zaak te gebruiken of om ze in te zetten om kwaad te doen. =Rune Stenen= Aan de buitenkant zien rune stenen er precies zo uit als gewone stenen, met het verschil dat er een teken in gegraveerd staat. Ontelbare aantallen van deze objecten bestaan, alle van hen afkomstig uit de ondeelbare basiselement van een rune Een rune steen is de gekristalliseerde weergave van het corresponderende rune teken, die de essentie symboliseert. Na de opneming van de essentie in de steen, kunnen ze speciale attributen en grote macht vertegenwoordigen. Maar hun gebruik is zoals vuur: hoewel de mens kan leren hoe om te gaan met vuur en hoe vuur te maken, kunnen ze vuur niet veranderen in water. Met andere woorden, als de opgeroepen krachten van een rune steen vergezeld worden door ongewenste zaken, zul je je gewoon moeten aanpassen. =Principles= Als we het over Runes maken hebben, bedoelen we daar de zogenoemde embedding Runes mee. Deze soort Runes kunnen door heel Taborea gevonden worden. Ze kunnen gebruikt worden om items als wapons, armor of accessoires te verbeteren. Elk stuk van je uitrusting dat een of meer Rune-slots heeft, kan worden verbeterd met dit type Runes. Maar er moet wel bedacht worden dat sommige Runes alleen in accessoires of wapons of armor geplaatst kunnen worden. Er zijn embedding Runes met verschillende levels. Hoe hoger het level van de Rune, hoe hoger de bonus die spelers krijgen die de Runes gebruiken. Met een level I Vitality Rune, kun je een bonus van +3 Wisdom krijgen. De bonus van dezelfde soort Rune, maar level V, zal spelers een bonus geven van +13 Wisdom. =Typen van bewerken= Als je jouw eigen nieuwe Runes wilt maken, heb je een ding nodig: Runes. Verschillende Runes kunnen worden gecombineerd tot nieuwe Runes door middel van de Arcane Transmutor. Als het over Runes bewerken gaat, zijn er twee verschillende doelen #Om het level van de Rune te verhogen. #Om nieuwe Runes te maken. Voor beide processen heb je de Arcane Transmutor net als charges voor de laatste. De Arcane Transmutor charges kunnen worden verkregen in de Item Shop of in de Phirius Token Shop. (voor meer informatie over de verschillende mogelijkheden van runes kijk hier) =Basic Runes= Er zijn elf Basic Runes op het laagste level. Ze vormen de fundering van het Rune systeem. Alle verdere Runes die gemaakt kunnen worden door spelers zijn gebaseerd op deze Basic Runes: *'Vitality' (Wisdom bonus) *'Harm' (Attack bonus) *'Power' (Strength bonus) *'Magic' (Maximum MP bonus) *'Shell' (Magic defense bonus) *'Strike' (Magical damage bonus) *'Defense' (Defense bonus) *'Quickness' (Dexterity bonus) *'Endurance' (Maximum HP bonus) *'Resistance' (Stamina bonus) *'Mind' (Intelligence bonus) =Het level verhogen van Runes= Je kunt het level verhogen van een Rune door vijf Runes van hetzelfde type en hetzelfde level in de Arcane Transmutor te doen en ze samen te voegen. Op deze manier, krijg je een Rune van het volgende level. Voorbeeld: Dit proces kan met meer dan vijf Runes per keer gedaan worden. =Nieuwe Runes maken= Het maken van nieuwe Runes is een belonend proces. Met de juiste ingrediënten, kunnen de spelers krachtige Runes maken, welke geweldige bonussen opleveren aan de attributen van het karakter. Bijvoorbeeld: Gewenste Rune: *'Potential Rune 1' (+3 on all attributes) Om deze Rune te maken heb je de volgende Basic Runes nodig: *2x Vitality (Wisdom bonus) *2x Power (Strength bonus) *1x Magic (Maximum MP bonus) *1x Endurance (Maximum HP bonus) *1x Resistance (Stamina bonus) *1x Mind (Intelligence bonus) Stap 1 Stap 2 Stap 3 Tier 1 Potential Rune is gemaakt. Volgens hetzelfde recept kun je ook hogere level Potential Runes maken. Maar om dit te doen, moet je eerst de basic Runes van het gewenste level maken, zoals beschreven in “Het level verhogen van Runes”. =Conclusie:= Dus alle mogelijke Runes kunnen met elkaar gecombineerd worden. Met dank aan de Arcane Transmutor preview functie kun je zien of je de juiste Rune maakt voor de omzetting plaats vindt. Er zijn geen beperkingen aan het gebruiken van je creativiteit en experimenteren. Als je blijft ontdekken en het Rune systeem beheerst, zul je achter ondenkbare mogelijkheden komen om je karakter te verbeteren. Hoe hoger het level van de Rune, hoe krachtiger de bijbehorende bonussen zullen zijn. Het is de moeite waard!